Draco Potter Inspirada en la saga Harry Potter
by Natalia Ch
Summary: Esta historia esta basada principalmente en la saga "Harry Potter" de J.K. Rowling. Se trata sobre un chico Draco que piensa que es un mago, pero en realidad es todo producto de su imaginación y deseo por ser como Harry.


Draco Potter.

En un lugar de Londres vivía un joven llamado Draco Chiarello, quien era alto, de pelo negro y tenía 10 años. Tal era su obsesión por los libros de magia que dedicaba días enteros a la lectura de la saga "Harry Potter" de J.K. Rowling. Vivía en la casa de unos parientes a las afueras de Londres, al que había ido a los pocos meses de haber nacido, por haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente cuyas causas eran desconocidas. Por estas razones había, el pobre joven, perdido el juicio. A tal punto había llegado su quicio que había encontrado similitudes de su vida e historia con los libros de dicha saga, por ejemplo el hecho de ser hijo de padres fallecidos, por causas inciertas para él y tener 11 años como el personaje; y a sacar conjeturas acerca de su futuro y de lo que le sucedería. De esta forma, emocionadao por ir a Hogwarts y agudizar sus dotes de hechicero, empezó a preparar su vestimenta, convencido de que Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque de la escuela de magia y hechicería iría a buscarlo ni bien cumpliera los 11 años, y lo llevaría al Callejón Diagon y, le daría las instrucciones necesarias para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, tal como se cuenta en el primer libro de la saga. Así, empezó a preparar la capa distintiva de la escuela, para lo que utilizó una vieja sabana negra que encontró en un armario del cuarto de sus tíos. Y tomó, a su vez, unas gafas que había encontrado en un cajón de la mesa de luz de su tío, con los cuales, debido a su aumento, veía las cosas un poco borrosas. Y, por último, con maquillajes de su tía formó en su frente una especie de cicatriz con forma de rayo.

Un día mientras estaba paseando con sus tíos, observó que a no más de cinco pasos de ella había una ramita de veintiocho centímetros de largo, linda y flexible, por lo que imaginó que estaba allí frente a él, porque se trataba de su varita, la cual le permitiría realizar los más asombrosos hechizos. Fue entonces, cuando ni bien la levantó, se topó con un hombre semigigante, al quien le adjudicó el papel de Hagrid. Éste le pidió disculpa de manera reacia, por la manera en la que el joven lo miraba, y sin más miramientos, lo esquivó y siguió su camino. Draco, quien ahora se hacía llamar Draco Potter, se asombro de su reacción, pero llegó a la conclusión de que se había comportado de esa manera porque no quería sembrar ninguna sospecha hasta que fuera necesario: el día de su cumpleaños, que era el día clave.

Mientras tanto, empezó a pensar en su amada, la cual se preocuparía por él por los peligros que iba a correr, él sabía que se trataba de Ginny Weasley, a el cual conocería pronto, ni bien encontrara a su amigo Ronald Weasley, quien era su hermano.

Un día por la noche se encontraba solo en el patio, observando recostado en el pasto como las estrellas dibujaban figuras en el cielo. Fue cuando vio un pájaro grande y blanco con unas pequeñas manchas negras en su pecho, y convencido de que se trataba de una lechuza que le traía una carta, se levantó de un salto y espero a que ésta se acercara. Ni bien lo hizo, soltó un grito de alegría al ver que se posaba frente a él, pero pronto se desilusionó al ver que no traía carta alguna. El ave se alejó, luego, de que Potter se sentó de golpe en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero, luego de meditar la situación, comprendió que se trataba de un mensaje indirecto que Albus Percival Dumbledore le había enviado, con el fin de informarle que el día estaba próximo y que él estaba preparando todo para que empezara su año escolar, por eso la lechuza era blanca, porque el blanco representa algo positivo: el comienzo de su primer año en la escuela, y esa manchas negras en su pecho representa el poder, en este caso Dumbledore.

Estaba sentado tras su escritorio y recibiendo con agrado los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, suspiró profundo, y se recostó pesadamente sobre su silla. Luego, tomó el lápiz rojo que había sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre el papel frente a sí, tachando el día correspondiente. Según sus cálculos, sólo restaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños. Suspiró de nuevo, corrigió la postura de sus lentes y cerró el calendario, guardándolo en uno de sus cajones. Cuando volvió la vista a su escritorio encontró un periódico, que según su memoria jamás había estado allí. Se acercó más a éste y vio que las imágenes se movían, tal como se relataba en los libros de la famosa saga. Se trataba de "El Profeta", diario a través del cual los magos se enteraban de las últimas noticias, y como él era uno de ellos, y pronto iría a Hogwarts imagino que se lo habían enviado para que se enterara de lo que último que había sucedido en el mundo mágico. Pero no encontró en éste nada que lo diferenciara del mundo de los muggles, es más no aparecía nota alguna del mundo mágico y, fue entonces cuando recordó que el diario "El Profeta" no contaba realmente lo que ocurría sino que ocultaba las notas relevantes con notas insignificantes, porque era un periódico proporcionado por el ministerio de magia, quien intentaba ocultar la información. Satisfecho nuestro personaje creyó que el diario "El Periódico" era el diario "El Profeta" y que las imágenes se movían, cuando en realidad, eran aquellas gafas las que le hacían ver esas cosas.

Un día se encontraba recorriendo la casa de sus tíos, cuando llegó a la parte más alta de ésta y se encontró con una puerta la cual tenía el cerrojo cerrado. Sin pensarlo, sacó su varita de debajo de su capa y pronunció "Alohomora", hechizo que si había funcionado cuando Hermione Granger lo utiliza en el libro "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", pero, sin embargo, a Draco no le surgió efecto alguno. Entonces, nuevamente decepcionado de su habilidad como hechicero, se echó hacia atrás y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Una vez en el patio, observó el cielo que estaba oscuro, debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba, tal como el pronosticador lo había anunciado esa mañana. Sin embargo, Potter creyó que se trataban de dementores, porque había comenzado a sentir un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y como su felicidad se despegaba de él y la desesperación invadía su mente. De esta manera, valiéndose de sus mejores recuerdos anunció junto con su varita "Expecto patronum", y fue así como de su varita salió una luz plateada, que alejó a los dementores. Alegre por comprobar que era un excelente hechicero, con extraordinarios poderes, no se dio cuenta que en realidad esa luz plateada había salido de un reflector que su tío estaba conectando en el patio para la fiesta del próximo sábado y, que en realidad, los dementores no se habían alejado, sino que el cielo se había despejado.

Por Natalia Chiarello.


End file.
